Dazzled By That Brilliant Smile
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Shelby's always been self-conscious of her braces, but it takes Upgrade and the others to prove she's always beautiful, even with braces.


**This story is the long-awaited sequel to my other story "Even Geeks Fall In Love". I only own Rachel, Sasha, Shelby, and Sparkle, nothing else.**

* * *

**Dazzled By That Brilliant Smile**

Shelby was in her room doing some homework and waiting for Upgrade to get home from work that day. She was excited because she wanted to spend some time with him before he'd be off the next day.

What Upgrade didn't know was that it was Shelby's birthday tomorrow, but she hadn't told him because she knew his job was important. "It's just a birthday, anyway," she said to herself. "His job is more important because the world needs him to be ready to protect it. But at least he'll be home tomorrow evening, so that'll be okay. He's doing his job and that's what matters, not my birthday, although I do wish I could celebrate it here, but Rachel's got enough to worry about. I don't want to give her more to do or plan."

What Shelby didn't know was that Sparkle, Feedback's daughter, was watching her and overheard. Quietly slipping away, she sought out her aunt Rachel and uncle Frankenstrike. To her luck, they were both in the scientist's lab. "Aunty Rachel. Uncle Frankenstrike," she said.

Rachel smiled and picked her up. "Hey, sweetie," she said, hugging her niece and giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead, to which Sparkle hugged her aunt and kissed her cutely on the cheek. "What are you up to?"

"Shh," Sparkle said, looking serious as she glanced over Rachel's shoulder to see the coast was clear. She then hunkered down in her aunt's arms. "It's Aunty Shelby's birthday tomorrow."

Both Rachel and Frankenstrike looked at each other in surprise. "How do you know that?" Frankenstrike asked quietly.

"I overheard her," answered Sparkle. "But Uncle Upgrade doesn't know and he has to work tomorrow."

Rachel nodded. "That's probably why Shelby didn't say anything. She doesn't think her birthday's important," said Rachel.

"Well, looks like we need to show her that it is," said Frankenstrike.

Sparkle giggled a little. "I know what we can get her," she said. "Uncle Frankenstrike, can you, Uncle Grey Matter, Uncle Jury Rigg, and Uncle Atomix really make anything?"

The large alien scientist chuckled. "Close to it," he admitted. "Why?"

"Well, Aunt Shelby almost never smiles and I think it's because of those things on her teeth," said Sparkle.

"Her braces," said Rachel. "She hardly smiles because she's self-conscious of her braces."

Sparkle then motioned Frankenstrike closer and whispered something in his ear and his face turned thoughtful. "Hmm, that doesn't sound too difficult," he said. "Let me talk with Grey Matter, Jury Rigg, and Atomix and we'll see."

Nodding, Sparkle then whispered something in her aunt's ear and Rachel smiled. "I'm sure I can whip that up," she said and headed to the kitchen with a grinning Conductoid in her arms.

* * *

The next day, Shelby gave Upgrade a kiss before he headed off to work. "I'll see you tonight," she said.

"It might be sooner," he said. "This mission probably won't be very long."

She smiled a little, but still hid her braces. Upgrade gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Come on, Shelby, it's just me. You know I don't mind your braces. They make you look very beautiful," he said.

She shook her head. "I know you don't mind, but…,"

She didn't finish her sentence and Upgrade didn't push it, seeing that his love was still self-conscious of her braces. "I'll never stop loving you just because you have braces," he said honestly as he gave her another kiss on the mouth before heading off to work. She sighed and smiled to herself before going in.

It was about noontime when Rachel came back up to find Shelby sitting on her bed looking sad. "Hey, Shelby-girl, what's up?" she asked.

Shelby shrugged. "Nothing, just wishing Upgrade was here," she said.

Rachel smiled understandingly. "Well, how about something to pass the time? I'm about to make lunch. Want to help?" she asked.

"Okay," said Shelby, following Rachel, but the older woman stopped outside the dining room doors.

"Come on," she said and walked in. Shelby followed and was surprised to see most of the aliens already there. Suddenly, a huge poster unfurled and she gasped when she saw it was a 'Happy Birthday' poster.

"Happy Birthday, Aunt Shelby!" said Sparkle, jumping into the startled young woman's arms. Shelby finally got her senses back and gazed at the aliens.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Rachel chuckled. "Sparkle overheard you the other day," she said. "And we felt your birthday could not pass without acknowledgement."

Frankenstrike then came in with a large present. "I found this in my lab," he said. "But it's marked for Shelby."

"How did it get there?" asked Sasha, looking curious.

"Not sure, but it says for her to open immediately after eating some cake," said Frankenstrike.

Shelby saw what he meant and then saw the huge cake Whampire and Feedback carried to the table. With a huge, collective cheer of "Happy Birthday, Shelby!", everyone dug in, enjoying the delicious cake.

After that, Shelby opened the present that Frankenstrike had brought in and saw the box was full of green and black material. "This looks like a Mechamorph," she said and was about to pull it out when it moved suddenly.

"A certain Mechamorph, of course," said Upgrade as he stepped out of the box and took on his humanoid form. Shelby's mouth dropped open and she gasped in surprise before hugging him happily.

"You're here," she said.

"Of course," he said. "I wouldn't miss an important day like this for anything, because you're important to me, Shelby, no matter what."

She had tears in her eyes as she hugged him again and everyone smiled as Upgrade held up a smaller box. "This is actually your present," he said and took her hand. "Follow me."

Rachel chuckled as she and the others quickly cleared up the dining room, waiting to see if Shelby liked her gift. The young girl came down after a bit and smiled, but didn't smile with her teeth.

"Aw, come on, Shelby," said Snare-Oh. "You're the birthday girl today. You should have a bigger smile than that."

"He's right," said Upgrade as he playfully poked Shelby's sides, making her giggle before he kissed her passionately, making her see stars. When he pulled away gently, Shelby was still and then she smiled hugely and rainbow colors flashed through the room, making her gasp when she saw them.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's you, Shelby," said Rachel. "Your new braces aren't only clear, but they flash all colors of the rainbow too. Each time you smile, your braces will flash any color, so you can dazzle anyone with your smile."

"We knew you were self-conscious about your other braces and wanted to help you with that," said Frankenstrike. "It was actually Sparkle's idea and when we heard it was your birthday, well…we decided it would be your birthday gift."

Shelby was touched. "You guys did this for me?" she asked.

"Of course," said Upgrade. "You're not only my fiancée, but you're one of the family and we do anything for each other."

Smiling, she kissed him and he returned the kiss. When they pulled away slowly, Upgrade rested his forehead against her. "Can you show me that beautiful smile I fell in love with when I fell in love with you?" he asked her.

Shelby didn't hesitate to smile big and her braces flashed a neon blue and then a bright green. "Wow," she said in amazement.

"I'm dazzled too," Upgrade said. "By both you and that brilliant smile."

She kissed him again as the others smiled, happy that Shelby liked their gift that had helped her regain confidence that she was beautiful always.

Especially with a great fiancée like Upgrade making her smile her dazzling, one-of-a-kind, genuine smile.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
